


1. Child

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Burns, Character Death, Explosion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Set 2 years after Magnetization Of A Family.Richard is destroyed beyond repair whilst trying to protect Hank from an explosion. Connor and Gavin turn to Kamski, who has another solution.





	1. Child

 “Hey, Connor, can I talk to you a sec?”

“Gavin, we’re on a case…”

“Yeah, but nothing’s happening, is it?” Gavin grinned. Connor sighed.

“Alright then. What is it?”

“What do you think,” Gavin fumbled around in his pocket. “About… This?” He practically beamed as he pulled out a small box, holding it open for Connor to see the contents.

Inside the box sat a simple silver band with two engraved lines running around the circumference of the band, dividing it into three sections. In the center sat a small, square sapphire. “I saw it and knew it was the one for him, you know?”

“Gavin, it’s perfect.” Connor smiled. “Do you know when you’re going to-?”

“Yep.” Gavin smirked, pocketing the box. “Tomorrow. We’re going out for dinner, then I’m gonna take him to the bridge and do it there. Did you, uh… Get Matthews?”

“Not yet.” Connor sighed. “I… I’m worried he’ll say no.”

“Why would he say no?” Gavin asked. Connor shrugged. “He’s gonna say yes, I’m sure of it.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Fucking kids are chatting in the other room.” Hank rolled his eyes. “How’d you put up with Gavin, huh?”

“I leave him to his own devices.” Richard replied stoically, examining the room. “There is nothing here. Let’s continue.”

“Sure, whatever.” Hank muttered. “You ever get a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach?”

“What do you mean?” Richard asked, leading the way down the hall to the next room.

“Like… You know something bad’s gonna happen but there’s no evidence to support it.” Hank explained. “Kinda like you’re sinking.”

“No, I have never experienced that. Do you feel that something bad might happen?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Hank brushed it off. “Connor probably found some blue blood or something.”

“Perhaps.” Richard stepped into the next room. “There is blue blood in the corner.”

“You gonna do that nasty licking shit?” Hank asked as he entered the room.

“If you want an accurate analysis, then yes.” Richard retorted. Hank rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, just-” Hank stopped when he felt a click under his foot. He looked down and froze, following a wire that went from under his foot and into the floorboards. “Richard.”

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“What am I standing on?” Hank asked. Richard looked up, also noticing the wire. He followed it to a hole in the floor boards before kneeling down and pulling up a board to get a better look. His eyes widened.

“Lieutenant, don’t move.”

“Why?”

“There is a bomb directly beneath you. You are standing on the trigger switch. When the pressure is released, the bomb will detonate. There is a timer on the bomb aswell. It will detonate inevitably in 78 seconds.”

“Fuck…” Hank whispered. “Just… Don’t tell Connor, what do we do?”

 

> **[Construction: Leave Hank. Hank survival: 0%. Own survival: 100%. Explosion will kill Hank.]**
> 
> **[Construction: Push Hank. Hank survival: 16-32%. Own survival: 0%. Both in path of explosion.]**
> 
> **[Construction: Take Hank’s place. Hank survival: 0%. Own survival: 0%. Hank will refuse to leave.]**

**[Mission: Protect Hank. Proceed with highest probability of Hank’s survival.]**

“I can see only one solution. Prepare yourself, Lieutenant.” Richard looked around.

 

> **[Construction: Push Hank out window. Hank survival: 32%. Own survival: 0%.]**
> 
> **[Construction: Push Hank out door. Hank survival: 16%. Own survival: 0%.]**

The android carefully positioned himself in the hallway before looking back down the hall.

 

> **[Construction: Don’t warn Gavin. Gavin survival: 82%.]**
> 
> **[Construction: Warn Gavin. Gavin survival: 0%. Gavin will try to help.]**

**[Upload Memory. Upload complete.]**

Without warning, Richard ran at Hank as fast as he could, grabbing Hank around the waist and behind his head as he leapt for the window.

The explosion was deafening.

* * *

There was no warning before the blast threw Connor and Gavin back, slamming them both into the wall behind them. The both fell to the floor, Gavin crying out as he hit his shoulder on the hard floor. Connor winced as he landed awkwardly on his hand, almost definitely ripping it out it’s joint.

“H-Hank and Richard…” Connor whispered. Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Richard!” Gavin cried as he pulled himself up and forced himself to move. “Hank! Richard!” He could feel his heartbeat in his head as he approached the blackened room, with no sight of either the android or the Lieutenant. “Richard! Hank!”

“Over there!” Connor pushed past Gavin, running ahead. It was then Gavin noticed his boyfriend’s familiar white jacket on the floor.

“Fuck, Richard!”

The two dropped to their knees, Gavin pulling Richard off Hank while Connor pulled Hank out from under Richard.

“Hank!” Connor cried, pulling Hank onto his lap. There was blood everywhere… So much blood… It all seemed to spill from a wound on the back of Hank’s head. The burns on Hank’s face made him almost unrecognisable. Connor shook him. “Dad! Please!”

“Fuck…” Gavin’s whispered made Connor look up, the android gasping in shock when he saw the state of Richard.

The RK900’s eye’s were open, as blue as the thirium that dribbled from his forehead and down his face.  His LED was as blank as his expression against cracked skin. The sides of his face were singed and black, and the back of his head was open, wires burned and torn and loose spilling out the wound with a large amount of thirium.

“Richard…?” Gavin whimpered, tears welling in his eyes and he shook the android. “Richard!”

“I-I have called an ambulance a-and Elijah…” Connor trembled. “Hank is… is breathing…”

“Richard, this isn’t fucking funny, get the fuck up!” Gavin scowled, shaking him harder. Tears started to spill as he slammed a fist down on the android’s abdomen, receiving no kind of banter-threat in return. “Richard, you fucking asshole! Get up!”

Connor watched helplessly, pulling Hank close as Gavin fell apart, pulling Richard’s unmoving form to his chest as he rocked them both, pleading incoherently for the android to wake up, touching Richard’s arms, his face, his hair, anything to try and get a reaction.

* * *

The ambulance arrived shortly after Elijah did. He was still trying to pull the android from his cousin’s arms when Connor and Hank were rushed to the nearest hospital.

“Brother, please let go. I can’t do anything for him if I can’t examine him.”

“No…”

“I can help.” Elijah whispered. “Please, just let me look at him. If he knew what he was doing then he might have left something. Trust me.”

“Trust you?!” Gavin cried. “You left me with Dad! I tell people you’re my cousin because I hate the idea of you being my brother after what you did!”

“I know, I-I’m sorry…” Elijah sighed. “Gavin, I might be able to bring him back if you just let me look at him. I owe you that, don’t I? I owe you something after that dick move.”

“You can bring him back…?”

“I think so.” Elijah whispered. “Let me try, okay?”

“Okay…”

* * *

The drive to Elijah’s was painful, mainly because every time Elijah looked to the side, his brother was trying to hold back tears as he played with the ring box in his hand, occasionally stopping to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. Richard lay across the back seats, as unmoving as a corpse.

* * *

“That’s it, lay him here.” Elijah and Gavin gently lowered Richard onto a table in, what seemed like, a lab.

“What’s this, your fucking torture chamber?” Gavin spat.

“I fix androids.” Elijah explained. “Why don’t you go call Connor while I do this. There’s not much you can do here.”

“Yeah… sure…” Gavin sighed, taking one last look at Richard before leaving the room, his phone in his hand before he could even think. He quickly selected Connor’s name and dialled.

_“Gavin?”_

“Connor, how’s Hank?”

_“I-It’s not good, Gavin, I don’t know w-what to do.”_

“Call Matthew, get him to be with you, okay?”

_“Okay… Is Richard…?”_

“Elijah’s trying to bring him back.” Gavin sighed, glancing back at the door. “What’s going on with Hank?”

_“They don’t… think he’s going t-to wake up.”_

Gavin’s heart shattered as Connor burst into tears.

“Fuck… Shit…” Gavin whispered. “I-I… What’s…?”

_“They’re k-keeping him on life support. I- I don’t want him t-to die…”_

“He’s not gonna die, Connor, he’s too fucking stubborn for that. Heaven’ll kick him out anyway.” That earned a choked laugh from Connor. “Connor, call me if you need me okay? And please call Matthew.”

_“Alright…”_

The two hung up without exchanging anymore words.

Gavin kicked a chair.

* * *

“I think I have a solution…” Elijah announced as he walked into the room. Gavin crossed his arms. “Before the incident, he uploaded his memory. Now… Cyberlife doesn’t have another RK800 or RK900 model in storage. He was made as a prototype. After the revolution, they weren’t allowed to create androids anymore, only sell parts.”

“So?”

“So… I can request the parts to be made, if you get orders from the DPD. It’ll take a while, maybe a few months, but he’d be good as new.”

“Months?!” Gavin cried.

“CyberLife have a few android shells in storage, but there’s only one compatible with him.”

“Why does this sound bad?”

“It’s a YK500.”

“A kid android!?” Gavin threw his arms up. “I thought you said to trust you!”

“I’m trying my best!” Elijah retorted. “You’re lucky his fucking memory is intact after that explosion!”

“Fuck you.”

“Listen… It might not be so bad. He’d be with you while you wait, he’d just be a kid. The YK500 is designed to act like a child, simulating their needs and emotions. He’d be different, you’d have to look after him.”

Gavin thought for a moment. He could wait a few months for Richard to be remade… But then he’d be alone, and he wasn’t safe alone. He couldn’t stay with Elijah or Connor… Work would be hell… He’d really miss him.

He gave in with a sigh.

“Do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s an image of the ring described: http://bgcellular.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/Bezel-Princess-Blue-Sapphire-Mens-Band-Engagement-Ring-In-K-White-Gold-FDMBGSABL-NL-WG-Mens-Wedding-Bands-With-Sapphires.jpg


End file.
